Happy Valentine, My Lovely Taichou!
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Di Hari Valentine ini, Renji ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada seseorang! Kira-kira siap ya? Mo tau jawabannya? Baca dan temukan jawaban yang mengejutkan didalam! Oneshot. Please read and don't forget to review! Menerima review anonymous. REVISED!


**Happy Valentine, My Lovely Taichou!**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo. Kalo DarkTigrex yang punya, Byakuya pasti dah jadian ma Renji!XD

Bulan Februari, bulan penuh cinta! Ya, fanfic oneshot romance yang gaje dan abal-abal dari DarkTigrex ini khusus untuk memeriahkan hari Valentine! Nah, di Divisi 6 pun aura-aura cinta bersemi dengan indah, love is in the air~!*dilempar panci ma Renji* Ah, udahan deh basa-basinya dari DarkTigrex …..Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya? Pliss…nanti DarkTigrex kasih kenseikannya Byakun deh!*Byakuya narik Senbonzakura, ngejar-ngejar DarkTigrex*

**WARNING!: **TYPO(S) berjamuran, dijamin OOC!

**XXXXX**

Renji kelihatan super duper hiperaktif plus suka cengengesan hari ini. Ya, ini tanggal 12 Februari, dua hari lagi menuju tanggal 14 Februari, hari Valentine. Hari dimana orang-orang di dunia nyata merayakan hari itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, berkumpul dan bersenang-senang dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, dan menyatakan cinta mereka kepada pujaan hatinya. Renji merasakan langkahnya menuju kantor seakan tak menyentuh lantai karena saking senangnya, membayangkan ketika ia menyatakan isi hatinya kepada sang pujaan hati. Namun, ia langsung tertunduk lesu ketika ia membayangkan reaksi pujaan hatinya. _Dia kan begitu dingin, mungkin saja aku hanya akan diacuhkan, _batin Renji. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia memasuki kantor Divisin 6, mendapati Byakuya sudah duduk dengan tenang mengerjakan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-taichou…." Sapa Renji lemas.

Byakuya sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Renji yang biasanya ceria mendadak terdengar lesu. Namun, ia tak berkata apapun selain membalas sapaannya, "Selamat pagi, Abarai." Dengan pikiran masih tertuju pada hal itu, ia kembali berkutat dengan dokumen dihadapannya.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichou Divisi 6 sekaligus kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke-28, dibalik topeng dinginnya itu, tersimpan suatu perasaan yang mendesir sekaligus kegelisahan di hatinya, karena hari itu semakin dekat. Apalagi kalau bukan hari Valentine. Dari yang ia dengar dari Ukitake-taichou yang tahu banyak tentang dunia manusia, hari itu adalah hari dimana orang-orang menyatakan cinta mereka kepada orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Hari yang ia rasa tepat untuk menyatakan perasaaanya yang sesungguhnya yang selalu ia pendam selama ini. Dan sekarang, masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah…..hadiah. Sudah jadi tradisi ketika sesorang menyatakan cintanya, maka ia akan memberikan hadiah untuk orang yang dicintainya. Masalahnya, Byakuya tak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya…..

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka lebar. Seorang shinigami berambut oranye datang memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun mengucapakan salam. "Yo, pagi Renji, Byakuya!"

Byakuya hanya mengerutkan keningnya terhadap ketidaksopanaan Ichigo. Renji yang juga merasa terganggu, akhirnya angkat bicara, "hei Ichigo, ada apa kamu kesini pagi-pagi hah, strawberry oranye!"

"Nggak, Cuma main-main aja di Seireitei. Hei Renji, kamu mau ikut aku makan taiyaki di kedai dekat sini ga? Kalo kamu mau, nanti aku traktir dah…"

Renji sebetulnya sedang ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu, tapi apa dia barusan bilang akan mentraktir taiyaki? Tentu saja ia tak bisa menolak kalu dia ditraktir makanan kesukaannya. Lagipula, ia berpikir kalau Ichigo dapat membantunya tentang masalah yang ia hadapinya. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya. "Oke, aku ikut." Ia bangkit dari mejanya, lalu berpaling kepada Byakuya untuk mencari persetujuannya. "Bolehkah?"

Byakuya sebetulnya tak mengijinkan Renji untuk pergi, tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba mengangguk sendiri tanpa diperintah olehnya, Dengan senyum melebar di mukanya, ia langsung berlari menuju Ichigo dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Byakuya tak habis pikir mengapa ia memperbolehkan Renji pergi bersama si agen shinigami itu, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa dicegahnya, Namun, ia mencoba mengambil sisi positif dari keputusan yang tak sengaja diambilnya. Dengan ini, dia bisa memikirkan matang-matang tentang hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan sembari menyelesaikan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas dihadapannya. Lembaran demi lembaran sudah ia selesaikan, tetap saja tak ada ide bagus yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. _Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan diluar, aku akan dapat insprasi yang lebih baik, _pikirnya. Ia berjalan meningglakan ruang kantor dan keluar dari barak Divisi 6.

Ia melewati sebuah kedai kecil di dekat Divisi 6, dan tak sengaja dia mendengarkan percakapan Ichigo dan Renji disana.

"Oi, lu dah coba main God of War?'

"God of War? Ya udahlah! Yang pertama ma kedua udah gue tamatin. Gila, ganenya keren abis! Emang ada apa?"

"God of War ke-3 udah keluar lho!"

"Wah, ini seri terakhir dari God of War kan? Pasti keren abis tuh!" deru Renji sambil mengunyah taiyaki di mulutnya.

Kening Byakuya berkerut. Apa itu God of War? Lalu mereka bilang ada 3 seri? Dia tidak mengerti tentang pa yang mereka bicarakan. Kedengarannya mereka membicarakan sesuatu dari dunia nyata. Byakuya masih berdiri di tempatnya untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan percakapan mereka.

"Renji, lu tau ga sekarang udah ada God of War Limited Collector Edition lho!"

"Limited Collector Edition? Bukannya sama aja ya kaya' yang Collector Edition?"

"Beda Ren, yang itu tuh katanya grafisnya lebih oke, trus ada action figure Kratos limited edition, konten-konten eksklusif, yang pasti jos dah!" seru Ichigo berapi-api sampai bikin Renji keringetan sendiri.

"Wah oke punya nih, gue mo beli ah! Ngomong-ngomong, berapa harganya?"

Gat au sih, tapi katanya sekitar 80 ribu-100 ribuan."

Renji melotot seakan matanya mau loncat dari tempatnya. "WHAT THE HELL! Mahal amat! Kalo segitusih, gaji bulanan gue bisa ludes!"

"Waduh, jangan lemes gitu dong," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk bahu Renji yang tiba-tiba lesu, "kan ada yang biasa juga. Kalo lu emang ngebet pingin main, kapan-kapan ke rumah gue aja, gue udah punya kok."

"Hhh…thanks ya Ichigo" jawab Renji masih dengan nada lesu.

"No Problem, bro."

Apa itu Limited Collector Edition? Byakuya semakin bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa itu sebuah video game? Apapun itu, Renji kedengarannya sangat menginginkannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Akhirnya, ia pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang sangat-tak-biasanya-riang, kembali ke barak sambil menahan senyuman tipis di mulutnya. Dia sudah sangat tak sabar dengan idenya dan berharap esok cepat datang.

Obrolan 2 shinigani itu ternyata masih berlanjut sepeniggal Byakuya. Dan memang sebaiknya dia tak mendengar bagian ini, karena dapat dipastikan ia akan pingsan di tempat.

Renji memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan sedikit lesu. "Ichigo, lu tau kan sebentar lagi hari apa?"

Ichigo langsung waswas dengan pertanyaan Renji. "Hari Valentine, emang napa?"

Err…gue mau nunjukin perasaan gue yang sebenarnya ke seseorang," jawab Renji dengan muka sedikt merah.

"Oya? Siapa?" Tanya Ichigo harap-harap cemas. _Tolong, jangan Rukia, please..., _doa Ichigo dalam hati.

"Sebenernya tu, gue suka…."

Ichigo menyiapkan Zangetsunya, siap membelah Renji jadi dua dengan Getsuga Tenshou jika jawabannya adalah Rukia.

"….sama Kuchiki-taichou…."

GLEK! Tangannya lepas dari Zangetsu, darahnya seolah membeku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya."Apa….yang barusan lu bilang….Renji?"

"Lu tu budeg ya?" dengus Renji, "dah gue bilang kalo gue suka sama Kuchiki-taichou!"

"APAAA!" teriak Ichigo sambil jawdrop 1 meter. "WAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Ichigo melesak bak bom atom, terdengar sampai keluar soul society, ah bukan, sampe seluruh penjuru dunia!

_**Di Jakarta, Indonesia**_

Author:*Berhenti nulis fanfic*Hmm? Perasaan aku barusan denger suara kayak Ichigo lagi ketawa deh. Masa sih?*garuk-garuk kepala*

_**Back to Soul Society**_

"Apanya yang lucu hah, strawberry oranye!" bentak Renji sambil menarik kerah shihakushou Ichigo.

"Ehehe, lu serius kan? Gue ga salah denger kan?" balas Ichigo sambil cengengesan. Renji melepaskan genggamannya dari shihakusou Ichigo, menjawabnya dengan suara sedikit marah, "Ya iyalah! Mana mungkin gue becanda soal beginian!"

"Iya deh, gue minta maaf. Gue kira lu becanda.."

"Hah…. Oke, gue maafin…" suara Renji kembali tenang."Nah, sekarang masalah gue tuh hadiah apa yang cocok buat Kuchiki-Taichou. Lu pasti tau, kalo di Hari Valentine tu wajib kasih hadiah kan?"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lu nanya gituan sama gue yang bukan apa-apanya Byakuya, mana tahu lah! Kalo mau nanya gituan sih sama Rukia aja, dia pasti tahu sesuatu."

" Iya juga , kapan gue bisa ngomong sama Rukia?"

"Lu kan bisa minta ijin ke dunia nyata sama si Byakuya besok kan? Sekalian beli hadiah buat si Byakuya," usul Ichigo.

Senyum super lebar terbentuk di wajah Renji. "Boleh dicoba tuh. Thanks buat idenya bro!"

"You're welcome, Sob!" balas Ichigo riang

**XXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, memang datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Suasana di kantor Divisi 6 tetap seperti biasanya, tenang dan damai, sesekali dihiasi geraman dan umpatan Renji. Byakuya masih terlihat tenang menyapukan kuasnya dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada berkas-berkas di mejanya, padahal di hatinya ia sangat tidak sabar untuk menjalankan idenya kemarin. Tidak sadar, ia ternyata sudah senyum-senyum kecil sendiri. Renji, yang tak sadar dengan keanehan Taichounya, akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu dari anda?"

Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas dihadapannya, menuju Renji.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, Renji?"

Renji menjadi kagok juga ketika ingin mengatakannya. "Ehm, bolehkah saya pergi ke dunia hari ini, Taichou? Saya ingin mengunjungi Ichigo dan Rukia."

Alis Byakuya sedikit naik mendengar permintaan Renji. Untuk apa dia pergi ke dunia nyata hari ini? Banyak pertanyaan menghinggapi kepalanya. Namun, ia sadar dengan suatu hal. Renji pergi ke dunia nyata hari ini, dia tak akan curiga ketika Byakuya tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke dunia nyata hari ini juga. Ya, Byakuya memang bermaksud untuk pergi ke dunia nyata hari ini, Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Renji ternyata juga ingin pergi. Akhirnya, ia membuat keputusan. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi hari ini, tapi ingat, besok kau harus sudah berada di sini."

Muka Renji berbinar-binar *kaya di iklan sabun muka*. "Terima kasih banyak, Taichou!" Dengan langkah yang riang, ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, menuju Senkaimon. Byakuya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan fukutaichounya itu, lalu kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa berkas dokumen, ia beranjak dari kursinya. Renji pasti sudah pergi jauh, pikirnya. Ia mempersiapkan barang-barag yang akan dibawanya dan uang yang cukup, lalu ia keluar dari ruang Divisi 6. Sebelum ia keluar dari barak Divisi 6, ia sudah berpesan kepada seorang shinigami jika ada yang menanyakan keberadaan atau Renji, bilang saja mereka sedang ada misi di dunia nyata. Merasa sudah melakukan cukup persiapan, ia langsung beshunpo menuju Kuchiki Mansion, atau lebih tepatnya, menuju Senkaimon pribadinya.

Renji berada di kamar Ichigo, gelisah menunggu sahabatnya dari kecil. Ia memang sangat tak sabar untuk membicarakan hal ini. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia masuk ke ruangan itu dengan muka yang sulit dijelaskan, tapi sangat kelihatan kalau dia juga menahan tawanya. "Ichigo sudah cerita semuanya kepadaku. Apa kau serius ingin melakukannya, Renji?" tanya Rukia serius, tapi tetap menahan tawanya.

Renji jadi sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaannya, terlebih lagi melihat wajahnya. "Tentu saja! Kau kira aku main-main?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Rukia menenangkan Renji yang sedikit marah. "Kalau kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang, yakinkanlah dirimu kalau itu memang berasal dari hatimu, bukan cuma perasaan sesaat."

Renji terdiam mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Ia merenungkan setiap kata-kata yang masuk ke telinganya. _Apakah perasaanku kepada Kuchiki-Taichou itu benar-benar dari hatiku?_ Tanpa butuh waktu lama, ia menemukan jawabannya, lalu menatap Rukia dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ya, aku benar-benar mencintai Kuchiki-Taichou…."

Hening…

Rukia sudah tak mampu menahan tawanya lagi. "BWAHAHAHA! Ternyata kau bener-bener suka sama Nii-sama ya?"

"Hei..!" seru Renji tak terima, dengan muka merah semerah kaus MU.

"Hehe… oke, oke, back to the topic. "Rukia menghentikan tawanya," kata Ichigo, "Kamu bingung ya cari hadiah buat Nii-sama?"

"Uh-huh… terus, kamu kan deket sama Kuchiki-taichou, mungkin kamu punya ide?"

"Hmm, coba kita lihat… Gimana kalau benda-benda kesukaan Nii-sama, misalnya… bunga sakura?"

"Rukiaaa! Kamu itu buta atau apa sih!" teriak Renji sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya. "Apa kamu ga pernah lihat pohon sakura bejibun di taman Kuchiki Mansion!"

Rukia melayangkan tinjunya ke dagu Renji. "Iya, aku tau! Tapi gak perlu kayak gitu, sakit tau!". Rukia menepuk-nepuk bahunya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, "Kalo gitu, hadiah yang umum aja, misalnya coklat?"

Bukan ide yang bagus, lebih jelek malah. "Rukia! Masa' kamu gak tau kakakmu sendiri sih! Kuchiki-taichou ga suka yang manis-manis, apalagi cokelat!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan dari pintu. "Dasar bodoh! Emang semua coklat harus manis?"

"Hei, jangan asal nyelonong lu, Ichogo!"

"Eh, lu-lu pada lupa ya kalo ini kamar gue?" lanjut Ichigo mengacuhkan Renji.

Rukia melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang mulai ngelantur, "Ichigo benar. Kenapa tidak beri Nii-sama dark chocolate aja? Toh rasanya ga manis-manis amat, pahit malah!"

Renji cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala. "Hmm, gimana ya? Boleh deh!"

"Jadi sepakat nih dark chocolate? Kalo gitu, ayo beli sekarang, mumpung diskon. Sekalian, gue ada titipan belanjaan." Tanpa menunggu lama mereka langsung menuju mall kota Karakura.

Sesampainya di mal, mereka langsung menuju toserba. Ketika mereka akan berjalan ke sana, mereka terkejut melihat Byakuya keluar dari toko game, membawa kantong plastik besar di tangannya.

"Ngapain Kuchiki-taichou pergi ke toko game?" tanya Renji keheranan.

"Mungkin si Byakuya abis beli XBOX 360?" balas Ichigo sama herannya.

""Mana mungkin! Kuchiki-taichou aja baru tau apa itu I-Pod 2 minggu yang lalu!"

"Ya udah, tanya aja Nii-sama!" usul Rukia.

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Renji mendekati Byakuya sambil menyapanya, "Kuchiki-taichou? Sedang apa anda ada di dunia nyata? Dan apa yang ada di kantong plastik yang anda bawa?"

"Ah…" Byakuya gugup untuk menjawab. "Aku ada misi mendadak di dunia nyata, lalu ini titipan Hitsugaya-taichou dan Hisagi-fukutaichou."

"Bohong banget," bisik Ichigo ke Rukia. "Kalo si Shuuhei sih aku percaya, tapi sejak kapan Toushirou suka main game?"

"Bener juga sih, tapi buat apa Nii-sama beli game?" jawab Rukia bingung.

Tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik 2 temannya, Renji melanjutkan bicaranya, "Ah, begitu ya. Kami permisi dulu ya, taichou!"

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju toserba. Tanpa mereka sadari, Byakuya menghembuskan napas lega di belakang mereka. Dia hampir saja tak bisa mengontrol emosinya tadi dan hampir menggagalkan rencananya sendiri. _Terimakasih kami-sama, mereka tak menyadarinya, _batin Byakuya. Tengan langkah sangat-tak-biasanya-riang lagi, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Renji masih sibuk mondar-mandir di depan rak, bingung memilih satu siantara berkotak-kotak dark chocolate aneka bentuk, ukuran, rasa, merek, d.l.l. Dia mengambil sekotak, lalu mengamati bungkusnya. _Hnn, ini terlalu manis, _pikirnya. Lalu dia mengambil sekotak lainnya. _Lah, yang ini malah ada kismisnya. _Setelah mengamati berkotak-kotak coklat, akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada sekotak dark chocolate dengan 70% kandungan kakao ukuran sedang, yang menurutnya cukup pas dengan selrera taichounya. Tapi, bukan hal itu yang menyebakan Renji memilih coklat itu, melainkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman sewaktu ia menyentuhnya. Renji melihat harganya, dan ternyata memang tergolong mahal. Untunglah harganya termasuk didiskon, sehingga cukup muat di kantongnya. Ia lalu membawanya menuju kasir untuk dibayar.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa kasir itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Saya ingin membeli ini," jawab Renji sambil meletekkan coklat pilihannya ke kasir.

Perempuan penjaga kasir itu tersenyum melihat coklat pilihan Renji. "Ini untuk pacar anda?"

Muka Renji langsung memerah."Ah…ya, begitulah…"

Sang kasir tersenyum penuh simpati."Kalau begitu, coklat pilihan anda tepat. Kono, jika ada orang menyatakan cintanya sambil membereikan coklat ini, pasti akan diterima."

Renji tak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan guratan merah memenuhi wajahnya.

Sang kasir membungkus coklat itu dan memberikannya kepada Renji. "Terima kasih dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

"Eh…iya…" bakas Renji sambil menerima belanjaanya, lalu keluar dari toserba itu.

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah menunggu diluar, dengan kantong-kantong palstik penuh dengan titipan belanjaan.

"Hoi, lu lama banget sih?"

"Maaf, tadi gua bingung mau milih yang mana, soalnya banyak banget!"

"Nah, udah ga ada barang yang mau lu beli kan? Ayo balik ke rumah!"

"Eh, Ichigo, nanti gue boleh minjem dapur lu ga?"

"Hmm? Buat apa?"

"Gue mau masak nih coklat. Mana mungkin gue ngasih Kuchiki-taichou Cuma kaya' gini!"

Ichigo cuma mendengus. "Terserah lu aja deh! Yang penting, jangan bikin kacau dapur runah gue!"

"Majasih ya, Ichigo!" balas Renji cengengesan* cengengesan mulu ni anak!*

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo, Renji tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung melesat menuju dapur.

"Emang si Renji bisa masak? Ngerebus air aja gue ga yakin!" ujar si ranbut oranye ke Rukia.

"Bisa kok, tapi biasanya dapur tempat dia masak pasti ancur," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas kecil. "Untung aja Karin ama Yuzu masih ada acara di sekolah dan si jenggot entah hilang kemana, jadi dapurnya masih sempet dibersihin."

Renji mulai melelehkan coklatnya di atas panci, lalu mengeluarkan sekantong kelopak sakura dari kantong celananya. Memang kebiasaanya selalu membawa sekantong bunga sakura bersamanya, karena itu selalu mengingatkannya akan Byakuya. Kali ini dia akan membuat coklat dari resep yang diajarkan Yumichika kepadanya, resep yang tak pernah mau ia coba sebelumnya. "Keliatannya kali ini gue harus berterima kasih ama lua, Yumi," gumamnya. Perjuangan serta penderitaan harus ia lewati, seperti tangannya tersiram air panas, hampir menumpahkan coklatnya, bahkan hampir saja tak sengaja memasukkan gula kedalam coklatnya. Setelah berjuang dengan keras, akhirnya coklat buatannya jadi juga. Dengan hati super duper senang, ia menuangkan coklatnya ke dalam cetakan, lau memasukkan coklatnya kedalam kulkas. "Nah, sekarang tinggal tunggu coklatnya mengeras!"

Sambil menunggu, ia melihat keadaan dapur tempat ia memasak, dan menyadari betapa hancurnya tempat itu. Dangan berat hati, ia mulai membersihkan dapurnya, melap ceceran-ceceran coklat, mengepel lantai yang becek, d.l.l. Setelah 2 jam membanting tulang dan panci(?), akhirnya dapur itu kembali bersih. Dengan napas tersengal-tersengal, ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengecek apakah coklatnya sudah mengeras. Senyum Renji melebar ketika mensopati coklatnya sudah jadi. "Hehe, sekarang tinggal dibungkus!" serunya sembari membungkus coklat itu ke dalam kotak yang sudah ia siapkan.

Tanpa ba-bi-nu, Renji langsung melesat menuju pintu, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ichigo yang asik nonton tv di ruang tamu. "Makasih ya, Ichigo!" serunya sambil terus berlari keluar dari rumah. "Hah, dia udah selesai ya?" Ichigo menuju dapurnya, untuk mengecek apakah dapurnya hancur atau tidak. "Wah, udah dia beresin," gumamnya ketika mendapati dapur rumahnya masih dalam keaadan normal.

Renji masih berlari menuju toko Urahara, menangglkan gigainya dan langsung melesat menuju senkaimon. Sesampainya di Soul Society, ia langsung bershunpo menuju rumahnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di futon. Iasudah sangat lelah dan hanya ingin tidur. Ia sangat berharap hari esok cepat datang.

**XXXXX**

Tanggal 14 Februari. Hari Valentine. Hari penuh cinta. Namun di Divisi 6, hanya terlihat seperti harri biasanya, sampai Renji masuk ke ruang kantor dengan langkah super senan dan senyum maha lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-taichou~!" seru Renji super ceria.

Byakuya, yang suadah berada disana terlebih dahulu, heran mendengar suara fukutaichounya yang sangat ceria. _Kenapa moodnya __cepat __sekali berubah, _pikirnya. "Selamat pagi, Abarai-fukutaichou," balasnya tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dari dokumen dihadapannya.

Renji dengan tenang duduk di kursinya, padahal hatinya ia sangat senag sekaligus gelisah kapan ia akan memberikan hadiah kepada pujaan hatinya, yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya.

Byakuya terlihat masih menekuni dokumen dihadapannya, padahal ia sangat gelisah sekaligus gembira karena ia akan menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada orang yang selalu di hatinya. Namun, ia masih ragu untuk menyatakannya sekarang. Ia mendesah , lau bangkit dari kursinya. Dia memandang keluar jendela, mendapati kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran dengan indah.

Detak jantung Renji makin kencang seiring berjalannya waktu. _Aku udah ga tahan lagi! Aku harus menyatakannya sekarang!. _"K..Kuchiki-taichou?" panggilnya kirih.

Byakuya berbalik menghadap fukutaichounya, "Hn? Ada apa Renji?"

Renji menelan ludahnya dengan keras, _Ayo Renji! Kau pasti bisa!_ Akhirnya, dengan seluruh keberaniannya, ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Byakuya. "I..Ini untuk anda, taichou!" Renji mengangkat mukanya yang memerah dengan malu-malu. "Happy Valentine….Kuchiki-taichou…."

Byakuya hanya mematung ditempat. _Aku tak salah dengar kan?_ "Ini…untukku, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

"I..iya…" jawab Renji malu malu.

Dengan pelan Byakuya menerima kotak itu dari tangan Renji. Dia memperhatikan kotak berbungkus kertas silver dan terikat pita pink yang manis. Dia membuka kotak itu perlahan, lalu mengerutkan dahinya setelah melihat isinya. " Renji, kau tau aku tak suka yang manis-manis."

"A..aku tahu taichou, tapi cobalah dimakan dulu…"

Byakuay tak suka sesuatu yang manis, termasuk coklat. Namun anehnya, tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintahnya, membawa sepotong kecil coklat menuju mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian, coklat itu meleleh didalam mulutnya, membawa sensasi pahit bercampur rasa manis yang lembut. Biasanya ia tak terlalu suka rasa manis, namun ada rasa hangat nyaman didalamnya, membuatnya seakan melayang. Samar-samar ia juga merasakan manisnya dan harumnya bunga sakura dimulutnya, membuatnya seakan berada ditengah ribuan sakura. "Hmm…" ia menutup matanya, menggumam pelan.

Renji kembali sumringah meliaht reaksi Byakuya. "Bagaiman rasanya, taichou?"

Byakuya membuka kembali matanya, menatap fukutaichounya dengan senyum tipis. "Ini…luar biasa…Renji…"

Waja renji berbinar-binar, senyumnya yang lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. Hatinya tak percaya, Byakuya menyukai coklat buatannya dan tersenyum karenanya!. "Ter..terima kasih!"

Meliaht Renji bersikap seperti itu, Byakuya tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Dia mematahkan sepotong lagi coklat ditangannya. "mengapa kau tak mancobanya, Renji?"

"Ah…tidak…itu untuk taichou saja…" jawabnya salting.

"Renji.." suaranya memerintah seperti biasanya.

"Haaah..baiklah.." Renji kemudian mengambil sepotong coklat, yang tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Byakuya.

"Bukan seperti itu," ujarnya. Kemudian, ia menaruh potongan coklat itu diantara bibirnya. " Ayo, makanlah coklatnya…"

"T..Tapi.."

"Abarai-fukutaichou," perintahnya. Suaranya memang memerintah, namun disaat yang sama terdengar hangat.

Kalau sudah begini, Renji sudah tak bisa menolak. Sambil mendesah, ia mendekatkan mulutnya untuk mengambil coklatnya, berhati-hati agar ia tak menyentuh bibir Byakuya, dan mulai menarik coklatnya dengan hati-hati. Sebelum ia berhasil menarik coklatnya menuju mulutnya, Byakuya mendorong coklatnya sekaligus bibirnya menuju bibir Renji. Renji terkesiap, tak percaya denagn apa yang dilakukan Byakuya. Tanpa mengiraukan shinigami didepannya, ia mendorong masuk coklatnya dengan lidahnya. Denagn lembut, ia menyapukan lidahnya, menjelajah seluruh mulut Renji, berbagi sensasi manisnya coklat dan harumnya sakura. Renji tak pernah menyadari betapa enaknya coklat buatannya. Rasa pahit coklat dan manisnya sakura menari didalam mulutnya, aroma sakura yang seolah-olah menghipnotisnya. Ia tak tahu apakah aroma sakura itu berasal ari coklat buatannya atau bukan, namun ia tak peduli.

_Ini pasti mimpi. Sebentar lagi, aku akan bangun dari mimpi indah ini__, _batin Renji. _Tapi, walaupun ini hanyalah mimpi, biarkan aku merasakannya lebih lama..._

Setekah berbagi coklatnya dengan Renji, Byakuya menarik kembali bibirnya. Renji masih membeku di tempatnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang Byakuya dan dia barusan lakukan. Byakuya tak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya, melihat muka Renji yang benar-benar merah dan dan matanya kosong seakan sedang bermimipi. _Wajah Renji yang seperti itu, benar-benar…menggemaskan, _batinnya. Dia tersedarkan dari lamunannya, dan menyadari akan suatu hal.

Renji mulai mendapatkan keheranan kepada taichounya yang kelihatan sedang mengambil sesuatu dari bawah mejanya. "Em…, Kuchiki-taichou, anda sedang-"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika Byakuya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cukup besar berwarna merah terikat dengan pita biru metalik. Dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, Byakuya memberikan kotak itu kepada renji, "Ini untukmu."

"Ah…err…um…eh…"

"Happy Valentine, Abarai fukutaichou."

Sekali lagi, Renji tak percaya apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia mengambil mengambil kotak itu. Berat, sebetulnya apa isinya?

"Bukalah, Renji..." ujar Byakuya lembut.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka kotak itu. _Lambang PS3? _Renji membuka kertas pembungkus kotak itu lebih banyak, dan darahnya berhenti mengalir melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. God of War Limited Collection Edition. "I...ini...benar-benar...untukku...?"

"Tentu saja Renji..."

Dengan tangan gemetaran , Renji menaruh hadiahnya di mejanya.

Byakuya berdehem membersuhkan tenggorokannya, lalu berkata, "Renji...sebenarnya aku-"

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Renji memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, menangis dalam peluknya. Tangis bahagia yang selalu ditahannya. "Kuchiki-taichou...terimakasih...aku.."

"Psst" potong Byakuya, "Panggil aku Byakuya saja."

Ia menatap Byakuya dengan mata masih berlinang air mata, "terima kasih, B..Byakuya..."

Byakuya menngelus rambut Renji dengan lembut. "Sama-sama..."

Renji tersenyum diantara air mata bahagianya. "Byakuya, aku ingin jujur padamu..." Renji menahan isakannya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Aku sudah lama mengagumimu, pada awalnya hanya sebagi atasanku namun...aku sadar ternyata aku tak hanya mengagumimu..." Air mata mengalir turun menuju pipinya. "...aku..menyukai...ah bukan..Aku mencintaimu, Byakuya..."

Mata Byakuya melebar mendengar pengakuan Renji. _Tak kusangka, ia juga memilik perasaan yang sama kepadaku..._Ia memeluk Renji dengan erat, menahan air mata agar tidak ikut jatuh juga. "Aku...memang memandangmu rendah dulu..." suaranya bergetar. "Namun, aku sadar akan kesetiaan dan keceriaanmu, mewarnai hidupku yang kosong..." Air mata mulai menumpuk si pelupuk matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Renji..."

Dunia seakan tak berputar disekitar mereka, seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia yang luas ini. Mereka terhanyutkan dalam suasana haru nan indah, pelukan yang hangat menjadi momen paling berharga bagi mereka.

"Happy Valentine, Byakuya..."

"Happy valentine, Renji..."

_**-THE END**_-

Ternyata, mereka tak sendiri disana. Ichigo dan Rukia ternyata suadah berada diatap barak Divisi 6, mengamati mereka melalui teropong.

"Aww...so sweet...Aku ga tau kalo ternyata Renji bener-bener cinta sama Nii-sama, dan ternyata Nii-sama membalasnya!" seru Rukia sambil mengamati teropongnya.

"Jiah, gue gak nyangka ternyata Byakuya juga suka sama si Renji sampe nangis begitu!" komentar Ichigo. "Hei Rukia, pinjem teropongnya! Lu udah lama makenya tau!"

_**-THE (REAL) END-**_

puji syukur kepada Allah SWT, yang ngebolehin DarkTigrex buat nyelesain fanfic nista ini khusu buat hari Valentine! Gara-gara ga sempet ke warnet, jadi publishnya telat beberapa hari, ga papa kan readers? DarkTigrex ga bakal dibunuh kan?*Readers nyiapin senapan, bidik kepala DarkTigrex* Oke,oke DarkTigrex minta maaf bertriliun-triliun*soalnya berjuta-juta ga cukup* maaf atas publishnya ga kenal waktu, TYPO(S)*ini penyakit kronis yang ga bisa disembuhin!*, bahasa aneh, super OOC, mega abal-abal, d.l.l.

Eniwei kenapa DarkTigrex buat fanfic Byaren buat Valintne, karena kalo fanfic Ichiruki pasti senpai-senpai udah banyak yang buat, jadi males deh...*Dikampleng Ichigo ma Rukia* Selain itu, fanfic ByaRen susaah banget dicari di FBI, kalo nemu biasanya ratingnya M, padahal DarkTigrex kan dibawah umur! Tapi dah pada dibaca semua sih...*readers:DASAR BOCAH MESUM!* Jadi DarkTigrex ingin menyumbangkan satu fanfic ByaRen berkualitas (rendah) buat sodara setanah air!

Oya, adegan kissing Byakuya ma Renji rasanya ga hot ya? Gomenasai, DarkTigrex ga pengalaman buat adegan kissing, jadi maklumlah ciumannya biasa aja dan ga bernapsu! Satu hal lagi, HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY BYAKUYA! Sori ngucapinnya telat 2 minggu lebih!

Byakuya:Oi! Lu telat banget ngucapinnya! Pingin ngerasain Senkeinya Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ya?

DarkTigrex:Ampun Byakun! Gue ga sempet nulis apa-apa buat lu! Sumpah, bener-bener ga ada waktu!

Renji:Taichou~! Coklatnya belum abis lho! Abisin yuk!

Byakuya:Eh, Renji sayang...*hoek!* Yaudah, kita abisin yuk, cyin!*naro coklat di mulut, siap-siao 'berbagi' denan Renji...*

DarkTigrex:WOOII! STOP STOP! KALO MO GITUAN JANGAN DISINI!*ngampleng ByaRen*

Byakuya+Renji:Gomen...

DarkTigrex:Yo wis, kita mulai ya!

Renji:...1...!

DarkTigrex:...2...!

Byakuya:...3...!

DarkTigrex+Byakuya+Renji:PLEASE REVIEW, MINNA-SAN!


End file.
